In an ever increasing frequency man and marine mammals are crossing paths. It is therefore a desire to mitigate any harmful exposure of the marine mammals to man's activities. One source of concern for marine mammals is marine survey operations. Heretofore, various systems have been proposed and utilized to identify and position marine mammals. However, these systems are often undesirable in construction, logistical requirements in addition to providing only the most rudimentary functionality.
There is a continuing desire to provide and display real-time information to mitigate the harm or perceived harm to marine mammals from marine survey operations. There is a desire to identify safety or prevention zones for the marine mammals. There is also a desire to provide efficient survey operations while limiting contact with marine mammals.